


Woman in red

by Kpopfanfic23



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopfanfic23/pseuds/Kpopfanfic23
Summary: She laughed, I fell in love and there was no going back.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Woman in red

**Author's Note:**

> Originally uploaded to AFF.
> 
> Inspired heavily by the song El Tejano by Lauv (feat. Sofia Reyes).

Dimmed with purplish light, the room reeked of smoke and alcohol. Beats of deafening music were pumping in her veins, but her breath was stolen by the woman in red.

"This is Soojin, a friend from Uni." Soyeon had said, their eyes met briefly, but Shuhua was unable to look away.

Her hair was long and black, resting down to the curve of her waist on one side of her shoulders. Her eyes were slanted, seductive, decorated with lined eyeliner and mascara, and her eyelashes were long and beautiful. Her lips were plump in bold red, stretching into a sweet smile. The red in her dress fitted, shoulders bare, curving to the shape of her exquisite body down to her thighs.

Trailing her eyes, Shuhua felt her mouth dry.

The woman put down plates of their supper for the night, skin creamy with red fingernails. Red and red, the color never looked so appealing before.

Soojin left after a few more words that didn't quite reach her ears, eyes meeting hers again before turning around on her heels, lingering for a second longer. The smile on her very distracting lips never faltered.

Shuhua felt her chest burning, gaze following the figure that stood out from the dullness around her.

"Thirsty?" Beside her, Minnie whispered amidst the loudness, knowing and encouraging.

"Yes." Shuhua managed to say, excusing herself from the noisy group, staggering as if she was drunk from the instant infatuation.

Her eyes were frantic and searching. She bumped into sweaty shoulders, not minding it with her brain scattering and distracted, stopping before a bar counter.

"Oh, Soyeon's friend," she was greeted. The woman's voice was smooth and delicate, honey dripping from the crescent moons of her eyes and the smile from her lips. Her eyes fixed on hers, dark brown with intensity that pulled her in deeper to her irresistible charms.

"Y-yeah" Shuhua tried not to stumble over the jumbling mess inside her head. "The name is Shuhua", she almost couldn't remember.

"Shuhua." Soojin repeated, and Shuhua tried hard not to break. "Drinks?" Her perfectly shaped eyebrows are raised, smiling sweetly still, but her eyes were knowing with intent.

"Margarita." Shuhua managed to say, her voice was drowned in between the music, still enough for the woman to nod her head to.

She seated herself, but the thumping of her heart never steadied itself, or perhaps it was the beat of the music. Nevertheless, her mind was clouded, and she needed that little pretty shot of courage.

The woman was quick on her feet, eyes glistening under the light. She put on the counter a coupette glass, still freezing cold with its white-greenish liquid, rim decorated with salt and a piece of lime. Shuhua reached out to the thin handle, their fingers grazing with sparks, Soojin didn't let go.

"Say, Shuhua. Where are you from? Surely not from Korea, are you?" She asked this with a smile, amused, flirtatious.

Shuhua tried hard to keep breathing with the air tight out of her lungs, "Y-yes… Taiwan. I'm from Taipei." She breathed out with difficulty.

Soojin's lips stretched wider, oh so sweet and luscious looking, Shuhua wanted so bad to taste. The woman retracted her smooth fingers, letting Shuhua have her way with her drink.

The woman moved with grace, hair being flipped gently by her hand as she leaned down, resting her arms on the shiny counter.

"Very nice meeting you," She smiled, eyes peeking up from beneath her eyelashes.

"Yeah…" Shuhua mumbled distractedly, tightening her grip on the handle of the thin glass. Her eyes, like a magnet, trailed down to the skin on the cleavage that was peeking out from the woman's red dress.

Almost immediately, a finger on her chin lifted her gaze back up to the woman's amused dark brown eyes. Her feather touch burned against her skin. "Staring so blatantly is rude," She whispered, followed by a beautiful wink.

Shuhua swallowed, parched. "Sorry." She croaked out of her tense muscles in her throat.

"Want to dance?" The woman asked, leaning back to a straightened posture, ravishing. That smile was constant, and it drove her out of all the sanity left in her head.

"That would be great," Shuhua replied, eyes following the woman still, glued and hypnotized. One swift motion, she chucked down the cocktail in her grip, scrunching her face as she almost choked at the sudden bitter and burning pricks of the cold liquid on the back of her throat. But the immediate warmth settled comfortably after, spreading all over her body and loosening her tense muscles.

Her eyes fell at Soojin, who was now standing a few feet away from her, smiling and gesturing with her fingers, beckoning for her to come closer. She walked backwards graciously, deeper to the dance floor.

Shuhua felt hot, wanting to take off her leather jacket out of the way, but decided not to. She immediately rose to her feet, stepping closer, drawn to the flame, that is the woman in red.

Soojin was the definition of seduction, her gaze was tantalising, sensual when she reached out to pull her closer by her hand. Shuhua wanted to tear her gaze away, feeling extremely overwhelmed, but that was near impossible to do.

She instead found her hands settling comfortably on the curve of the woman's hips. Soojin stepped closer, almost pressing their bodies together, stealing all the remaining breath out of her lungs as the woman's arms draped loosely on her shoulder.

"Relax~" She whispered, "dance."

Her move was gracious, out of the world as she danced to the riff of spanish guitar and tresillo rhythm. The woman's hips underneath her palms rolled slowly, Shuhua didn't know where to look. Her eyes ran wildly up and down, trying to take all the sight of this otherworldly beauty. Her clouded gaze, her plump lips, her bare shoulders of creamy skin with a heart tattoo, her hips, her thighs, Shuhua was going crazy by seconds.

Soojin chuckled heartily, "you're cute."

When the beat changed to a slower tempo, the light shifted to the color red, just like the woman herself, and she shined with extreme appeal under her signature color. Soojin swiftly turned around, pressing her back against Shuhua's front, rolling her hips deliberately against her as she lowered herself, her head leaning back to Shuhua's tense shoulder.

The slightly shorter girl almost fainted, her lips were dry when she ran her tongue against them, craving.

Shuhua almost couldn't hold back, the urge inside her chest was pushing and impatient. She pulled the alluring woman impossibly close by her hips, lips resting just beside the shell of her ear, grazing slightly. "Let's get out of here," Shuhua whispered, her voice rasped from her tense muscles.

She could feel the woman trembling slightly against her body from the action, "my place is just around the corner," She said, eyes meeting hers, just as clouded and rushing.

It didn't take long for them to slip out of the loud place. Hurried steps, feather touches, and flirty whispers, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other like magnets.

Crashing, as the door closed behind them, their lips pressed hurriedly against one another.

Shuhua felt like she was exploding, sent to cloud nine as they stumbled in the dark. The woman's lips tasted extremely luscious in between her own, soft and sweet like cherry, mixed with the bitterness from tequila. Teeth clashing and tongue fighting for dominance, they stumbled to the bedroom.

She felt dizzy with desire, hungry and blinded as Soojin settled beneath her, bare and beautiful. She had never seen such a majestic body, Shuhua couldn't believe her eyes.

Their clothes were scattered around the floor in darkness, but they were far from freezing. Soojin was flushed against her, gasping and moaning as Shuhua buried her fingers deep inside. She couldn't take her eyes off of the woman, her own body burning with immense pleasure with the sight of Soojin arching her back and contorting her body beneath her. The thought of giving such an effect and having control over this woman before her, sent pleasurable tingles down her spine.

Shuhua kept her other arm around the woman's waist to keep her in place, dancing to her rhythm. "Oh my God… deeper, faster _please_." With each plea and each thrust, the woman's red nails were buried deeply against the skin on her back, drawing closer, breath quickening with loud gasps.

Shuhua had never heard her name being yelled so erotically before as Soojin hit the peak of her pleasure with an intense tremble of her body. Goosebumps filled her arms, before she slumped back down to the mattress with soft whimpers. Breathing raggedly, the woman's chest heaved up and down, black hair sticking to her forehead, glistening in sweat.

But Soojin still looked perfect, extremely gorgeous.

"That was… amazing," she whispered in between her pants, eyes fluttering open lazily as she looked up at her.

Shuhua's chest swelled. "You're really beautiful," she couldn't hold back the compliment.

Soojin laughed, oh very melodiously, that Shuhua swooned. The woman's smile then persisted on her lips, and the flush on her cheeks remained.

After a few moments of silence of Soojin breathing and Shuhua admiring, the woman gently pushed herself up with her hands. Stopping right in front of her face, the woman's gaze was intense, delicate fingers resting on her shoulder, and with a desire laced voice, she whispered against her lips,

"your turn, _baobei._ "

She was then pushed down to the soft surface. The woman settled on top of her stomach, poised beautifully as she ran her hand through her messy black hair, back arched slightly while her hooded eyes were looking down at her, tantalising.

Shuhua swore she died from the sight, and many times more that night, smitten badly by this woman named Soojin.

Perhaps, she had even fallen quite in love with her. And she enjoyed every part of those exhilarating feelings, pumping inside her veins, making her feel alive.

There was no going back anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
